


Not A Hero

by LittleMissSadist



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dethklok - Freeform, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSadist/pseuds/LittleMissSadist
Summary: After the death of a love one, Toki is taken a safe place for young people with deadly abilities like his. But he later discovers Mordhaus isn't the only place with people like him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea I came up with a while ago, it's taking me longer to write since I don't get much free time. There will be extra characters being added to the story but I don't want to give away too much just yet.

Snow slowly fell from the pitch black sky and landed softly on the pure white ground. He sat at the top of the icy hill looking up into the darkness. He smiled hearing a crunch on the snow and looked back at the young girl finally making her way by his side.

Her bleach blonde hair curled around her pale face, and her emerald eyes glistened in the dark.

"I didn'ts think you'd come." He mumbled shyly.

"What kind of girl do you take me for, Toki?" She asked, sitting beside him. "Well, you wanted to meet with me and here I am."

"Okey, I don'ts have long so..." He paused and took in a deep breath.

He quickly leaned forward and placed his lips on hers before pulling away.

He breathed out and backed away from the shocked young girl.

"Well..." She finally said. "Now I see why you wanted to meet at midnight in the freezing cold."

"I reallys likes you Jessie. I knows yous only moved to Norway three months ago but..."

"Toki, it's okay." She smiled. "I really like you too."

She moved closer towards him, kissing his icy lips.

Toki placed his hand on her face, kissing her harder.

Jessie let out a loud gasp. Her lips turned jet black and her cheek where Toki was touching her began to crumble.

Toki cried out, removing his hand from her face.

Blood dripped from Jessie's, mouth, eyes and nose. Her body fell forward onto snow, and her blood coloured the white ground.

"Oh nos. No. No, no, no, no, NO!" He sobbed. "Nots again. Nots again." He cried.

Toki stood up from the frozen ground and ran as fast as he could down the hill.

He couldn't call for him, what he tell them?

His parents wouldn't believe him, and even if he did have the nerve to say anything to them, it would be at least fifty lashings and a week in the punishment hole. And that would just be for leaving his room.

Toki took in a few deep breaths and ran into the white empty distance.

**

The dark shadows watched the large screen as Toki ran through the icy forest.

"It won't be long now. The young one is aware of his abilities, he will soon be with us."

"We should kill him now, Salacia, before _they_ find him."

"Don't be a fool, General!" The large white haired man snapped. "We need him alive. His power is too great, we need him on our side."

"The young one is frightened, Master. He needs to learn to trust again before he comes to us."

"Fear not Orlaag, I already have someone willing to bring him to us." Salacia smirked.

**

Toki finally collapsed on to the snow. He took in several deep breaths and pushed himself against the large tree. He looked around the deserted forest believing no one would ever find him, he'd never even been five minutes away from home unsupervised.

He sighed and buried his head inbetween his knees, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't erase the image of Jessie's rotting face from his mind.

"I know it's hard, but things will get better."

Toki gasped and shot up from the ground.

"Wh- who are you?" He stuttered, staring at the tall, slim man.

"My name is Charles Offdensen."

"Stay away from me!" He cried.

He took a step back but slipped on the icy root of the tree, and fell back onto the floor.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you." Charles said, walking towards him.

"Helps me? How?"

"I run a school for people like yourself."

"There ams others likes me?" Toki asked.

"Well not exactly like you. But they have abilities that they can't control. It's a safe place where they are taught to control their powers and, in some cases, they can alter how it works. In your case, you have the ability to... cause harm to people by touching them. With a little help and training, you could learn to only hurt those who you want to hurt."

"I don'ts wants to hurt peoples." Toki sobbed.

"Then when you learn to control it, you will never have to use it." Charles said, extending his hand towards Toki. "Come with me."

"I can'ts touch you." Toki mumbled.

"It's okay, you can't hurt me. You can't kills whats already dead."

"Alreadys... d-dead?" He said.

"Well, they don't call me 'The Dead Man' for nothing."

Toki took in a deep breath and slowly reached for the stranger's hand. Charles smiled and pulled Toki up from the ground.

"Ams Toki."

"I know. I've been watching you for sometime now. Ever since your first kill."

"That was an accidents!"

"I know."

"So you runs a school? I's never beens to a school before, only home school. Does we gets lashings and put ins the punishments hole if we's don'ts do our homes-work?"

"This is... a little different. 'School' is a bad choice of words really. It's more of a place where people like you are free to use your powers in a safe environment."

"So... we don'ts get homes-work?"

Charles let out a little chuckle.

"You know Toki, I think you're going to like it at Mordhous."


	2. Chapter 2

Fire surrounded the thick tree trunk, blackening the wood and causing it to fall onto its side. A short boy with red dreadlocks closed the palms of his hands extinguishing the flames.

"Ya, fires ams good Pickle, but watch this." A tall, blonde, young boy smirk.

He raised his hands causing lightning to fly from his fingers and into the distance. Within a flash he appeared at the other end of the garden catching the lightning bolts in his hands. He whizzed back next to the red haired boy and grinned.

"Anyone ever told you you're a real dick, Skwisgaar?" He grumbled.

"Fucking bitch!" A loud voice yelled.

The two boys turned around seeing a tall boy with long jet black hair. He growled, punching the brick wall, causing it to crumble slightly. He picked up the picnic table, ripping it apart from the floor.

"Fucking stupid bitch!" He shouted, throwing the table to the other end of the garden.

"It took Offdensen over an hour to bolt that table to the ground." Pickles muttered.

"Ya. He ams not goings to be happy abouts this." Skwisgaar said.

"Hey, um... Nathan?"

"What the fuck are you two dick heads looking at?!" He yelled.

"Um so... how are things?"

"None of you fucking business!" He growled, kicking over the barbecue.

He stomped back inside Mordhaus, punching the wall as he went in.

"Hey, where's Murderface?"

"Probablies sulkings in his room again." Skwisgaar shrugged.

"Jeez, when is he gonna let it go?"

"Well it ams all yours fault."

"FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN!" He yelled, as fire surrounded his body. His red dreadlocks turned to bright flames and his eyes darkened.

"Pickles!"

Suddenly, the flames disappeared and his hair and eyes returned to normal.

"What have I told you about controlling your anger?"

"Sarrey Offdensen." He mumbled.

"Who ams the dildo hidings behind you?"

"Skwisgaar, what have I told you about calling people that?" Charles asked. "Anyway, this is your new house mate. Toki, this is Pickles and Skwisgaar."

Toki slowly walked out from behind Charles.

"Hi." He mumbled, shyly.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to get acquainted. Show him around Mordhaus and his bedroom. I'll check on you later on, Toki."

Charles turned around and stared at the broken wall, picnic table and barbecue.

"Ugh, I'll get the Klokateers to clean this up." He mumbled, walking back inside the large building.

"And you say _I_ have anger issues." Pickles grumbled, folding his arms.

"So, Offdensen wants us to shows you around." Skwisgaar smirked. "Okeys, we'll shows you around."

**

"He has already slipped into the hands of the enemy, Master." Orlaag said. "I say we should act now before it's too late."

"The boy is not ready." Salacia hissed. "His power has not fully developed yet. There is only one who can bring him to us. And when he's ours the others shall follow. You know what to do."

"Yes Master." He said, leaving the large room.


	3. Chapter 3

"And this ams the darkest forest ins the worlds." Skwisgaar said, leading Toki deeper into the woodland area.

"Cool." He smiled. "But didn'ts Offdensen says to stays at the house?"

"Pfft, you always do what you're told?" Pickles asked.

"Wells... I kinda had too. Otherwise my father would- AHHHH!"

Toki's sentence was cut short as he fell down a dark hole in the ground.

"Dood, what a moron." Pickles laughed.

"I can'ts believes he falls for it. Gets it? Falls for it!" Skwisgaar snickered.

"Hey um guys... it... it's kinda darks downs here." Toki said.

"Hey, did you hear something?" Pickles asked.

"Nopes." He shrugged, laughing as he made his way out of the woods. "Race ya homes." He said, speeding off down the path.

"Hey, no fair!" Pickles shouted, running after him.

"Guys?" Toki asked, slowly getting up from the hard, dry ground. "Pickle? Skwis- oh, they meants to leaves me down here." He mumbled.

He placed his hand on the dry, crusty wall that surrounded him and tried to jump up. He dug his nails into the mud but slid back down onto the ground. He jumped up once more but as he landed, the ground caved in making him fall under the dry mud and into a cold, shallow stream.

"Ow." He grumbled.

He slowly got up from the water and sighed realising there was no way he could jump back up. He looked forward seeing a flickering blue light at far end of the tunnel.

He followed the stream to the end of the tunnel, knowing it was his only way out.

**

Charles continued to knock on the wooden door.

"Dammit Murderface, open this door now." He sighed.

"No!" A low voice shouted.

"If you don't let me in right now I'll be forced to break it down."

"Ish not even locked."

Charles slowly opened the sighed staring at the young boy sitting in the middle of the room with a chain net covering his body.

"Oh William." He mumbled. "You don't have to do this to yourself."

"You shed 'control it', this ish me, controlling it." He grumbled.

"I meant, learn to control your anger. Not stop using your powers in total." He said, taking the heavy net off him.

"I didn't mean to deshtroy half the town."

"I know you didn't, I know. But that's why you're here." He said, kneeling down in front of him. "I remember when I first realised what my ability was. I was so afraid of what I was that I-"

"How can you be afraid?!" Murderface yelled. "You can't die. That's facking awesome. Why can't that be my gift?"

"Trust me, it's a curse more than anything." Charles sighed. "I feel the pain of death and even though I pray for it, it never comes. When you've been set on fire you'd wish you would die sooner. Your power is a gift William, don't let anyone tell you any different."

"My dad killed my mom then killed himself because of me. 'Cause I'm an ugly freak."

"Don't call yourself that." Charles said, standing up from the floor. "You have more power than you realise. Now come down and meet your new guest."

**

"Hey, yous think it's times to get the new guy out of the hole now?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Nah." Pickles said, continuing to watch the TV. "He'll find the way out. Remember it took Murderface almost a week to get out."

"Ohs yes, we's completely forgots about him." The Swiss laughed.

"What new guy?" Nathan asked, shoving a handful of Doritos into his mouth.

"Oh we got a new guy with us." Pickles explained. "You wouldn't have know, you were too busy destroying everything."

"Ur, Pickles, Skwisgaar, where's Toki?" Charles asked, entering the room with Murderface.

"Uh oh." Skwisgaar mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hellos?" Toki called out. He heard his voice echo throughout the darkness around him. "Hellos... anyone? Oh what's the use? No one cares." He sighed.

"Aww, I think the little one is lost." A dark voice hissed.

"Huh?" Toki turned around facing three dark shadows, each with four blood red eyes.

"Yes brother, he is lost." A second voice chuckled.

"Who... what are you?" Toki stuttered, seeing the three demonic figures appearing from the shadows.

"I think he's scared, brother." The third demon laughed.

"Lets just get this over with." The first demon hissed.

_"Close your eyes!"_ A dark female voice shouted.

Suddenly, a thick, black, raven shaped mist enveloped Toki, making him disappear.

"NO!" The demons screeched.

**

"You can open your eyes now." The voice said.

"Huh, what... where..." He asked, sitting up from the dusty floor.

"Sorry, first time is always a shock to the system. Sometimes the darkness has been known to blind some people with their eyes open. Others have had their's gouged out."

Toki looked up at a pale young girl in front of him. Her dark blue cloak covered most of her face, but a red diamond jewel glistened on her forehead.

"I'ms Toki."

"Raven." She said, holding onto his hand and helping him up off the floor.

He gasped and quickly pulled his hand away from her.

"You... yous not... dead?"

"Umm what?" She asked.

"Usuallys when peoples touches my skin they... well... die."

"Well I'm a half demon so if you want to kill me you'll have to try harder than that."

"Half demon... wowee. That's so cool."

"Trust me, no it isn't."

"What where those things back there? And whys you save me?"

"They're my half brothers." Raven said, taking down her hood, revealing her short, choppy dark blue hair. "I'm not sure why they were after you, but for whatever reason, I make it my job to stop them from getting what they want."

"Well... thanks you." He smiled, holding her hand.

"Umm..."

"Sorrys." He said, pulling his hand away. "It's just... it's good to touch a goil, without hurting her."

"Okay." She mumbled. "Maybe you should get back to... wherever it was you came from."

"I don't wants to go back to Mordhaus." Toki huffed. "The guys there ams mean to me. They left me downs a hole like my father did."

"Mordhaus?" Raven asked.

"Yous heard of it?"

"You could say that."

**

"Tookiee?!" Pickles shouted, walking closer to the hole. "Tookiee, we're sarrey!"

"Ams not." Skwisgaar muttered.

"Dood, shut up." He hissed. "Tookiee?" He asked, kneeling down next to the hole. "Uh oh."

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Charles asked.

"Urr, I don't think he's down there anymore." Pickles asked.

"Oh jeez." Charles sighed, looking down the deep hole. "Why do you boys feel the need to this to every new member? No wonder no one wants to stay."

"It was just for jokes." Skwisgaar said.

"Pushing someone down a hole is not a joke."

"We didn't push him, he fell." Pickles said.

"It's getting dark out here, we have to find him."

"Why, what's the big deal?"

"Down there is a stream, do you know where that leads?"

"Sure, everyone knows the underground water tunnel leads to... uh oh."

"Yes Pickles, big 'uh oh'." Charles said. "Skwisgaar, go down there and see if he's at the end of the tunnel."

"What? ME?! Nos way."

"Look, you're the fastest guy alive, you'll in and out before you even know it. Meet us back at Mordhaus when you're done."

"Fines." He grumbled, jumping down the hole and speeding down the tunnel.

**

"I guess I was just sick of being treated as a freak." Raven said. "I knew Charles didn't really trust me. Being a half demon who can't control her dark side I kind of understood. So one night I left. It was the best decision I ever made."

"But Charles said Mordhaus ams safe." Toki said.

"It is now I'm gone."

Suddenly, a pit of flames appeared in front of the two teenagers, allowing the three demons to arise from the fire.

"Don't you assholes ever give up?!" Raven yelled.

"Father wants you home, sister." One of them hissed. "He also wants to Norwegian."

"What? Me?" Toki asked.

"Well then, he's going to be very disappointed when you go back to Hell empty handed." She growled, grabbing onto Toki's hand.

A large raven shaped portal opened up in front of them.

"Not this time!" The eldest demon hissed. He took out a sharp, serrated and threw it toward Raven.

"Raven look out!" Toki shouted, pushing her out of the way.

He out a loud cry of agony, as the blade sank deep into his chest.

"TOKI!" Raven yelled.

"After them!" The demon hissed.

The demons ran after them, diving through the portal. As the last one entered, Raven pulled Toki out of the portal, closing the demons into the darkness.

"AHH! OW!" Toki screamed.

"Toki, hold still." Raven said, gently pulling the burning hot blade out of his skin.

"AHHH!"

"I know it hurts, hold on." She said, placing the blade to one side.

A black cloud surrounded her hands as she placed it over the wound, quickly healing his burnt flesh.

"Ah!" She hissed.

Toki placed his hand on his healed chest.

"Yous-"

"Don't mention it." She grunted, holding onto her chest in the same place where Toki was stabbed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, standing up from the floor.

"I'm an empath, Toki. I feel what you feel. When I heal people I take away their pain. Are you okay?"

"I... I think so." He mumbled.

"Good. Now lets get you back to Mordhaus. You can't stay out here it's not safe."

"Will your brothers come back?"

"If we stay in one place too long they will. They'll go wherever they sense I stay the longest."

"But why do theys want me?"

"I don't know." She mumbled. "Come on, we have to go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been a while. I've being going through a rough patch at the moment. Anyway, here's the next part

"Say it like you mean it, Skwisgaar." Charles said.

"Fines, I'm sorries okay!" He shouted.

"I forgives you." Toki smiled.

"Ugh, cans we go to sleeps now? I's been searchings that abandons shits hole for ten minutes whiles he's beens back here."

"Get some rest all of you. Nathan, show Toki to his room." Charles said.

"Uh, why the fuck do I have to do it?" He grumbled.

"Because you're the most responsible."

"Yeah well fuck you too." He growled, leaving the living room.

"Sees you later, Raven." Toki smiled, following Nathan out the room.

Charles waited until everyone had left the room, before turning to face Raven.

"You don't have to say it, I'm leaving." She said.

"I appreciate you helping Toki and bringing him back here-"

"But you don't feel safe with a half demon near the boys." She interrupted.

"I never said that."

"You don't have to."

"It worried me when you left. I feared Trigon-"

"He's not your concern, Charles. I dealt with him. You're main job was to assure Magnus remained in his icy tomb. I've not felt him since the night I left. I thought he would have returned to the Pit, but he seems to have disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"If he ever comes back, we'll be ready."

"I'll keep a look out for you." She said, disappearing through a black portal.

**

"So, what can yous do?" Toki asked.

"Here's you're fucking room, now stay the fuck away from me." Nathan growled, leaving Toki standing outside of his room.

"Wow, what's his problem?"

"Oh don't pay any attention to him Toki, he hates everyone." Murderface said.

"Yeah, Nathan's just pissed off 'cause his girlfriend hasn't spoken to him since he snapped her spine in half." Pickles said.

"Huh?" Toki asked.

"Nathans ams so strong, that he cans break every bones in your bodys just by touching it." Skwisgaar said.

"Yeah, his girlfriend is now refusing to speak to him." Pickles said. "Though I think it's safe to call her his 'ex-girlfriend' now."

"Oh, what abouts yous guys? What cans you do?" Toki asked.

"Well, ams the fastest guys to ever lives." Skwisgaar smirked. "I cans runs as fast as the speeds of light and also my speed cans creates lightning."

"Uh 'shpeed of light' is a bit of an overstatement." Murderface said.

"Shuts up Murderface!" He snapped.

"I can create and manipulate fire." Pickles said. "Flames don't have no effect on my skin either."

"Cool. What abouts you, Murderface?" Toki asked.

"I-"

"Has beens banned from using his powers." Skwisgaar laughed.

"Hey! That was NOT MY FAULT!" He yelled.

"Dood, you destroyed half the city." Pickles said.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if YOU didn't burn down the bar."

"Aw come on, if you hadn't have ripped off that waitress's dress, she wouldn't have hit you, you wouldn't have thrown your drink all over me and I wouldn't have gotten pissed. Also, it would have only been you who got burned if you hadn't have run out of the bar like a little bitch."

"So much for keepings a low profile. No wonder Charles don'ts let us leave Mordhaus anymore." Skwisgaar said.

"You know what, fuck you all! Fuck you Pickles. Fuck you Skwisgaar. And fuck you new guy!" He yelled, sticking his middle finger up at everyone, before stomping back to his room.

"Does everyones here has anger issues?" Toki asked.

"Pretty much." Pickles shrugged. "Anyway, you might want to get some rest, Offdensen makes sure we're up bright and early for training."

"Trainings?" Toki asked.

"Also, no hard feelings about the whole thing with the woods right? We do that to everyone here. Murderface got left down there for almost a week, heh, he was pissed off for over a year. In fact I think he still is."

"It's okays, I'ms used to beings down a hole anyways." Toki shrugged.

"What, you means you sleeps undergrounds or somethings?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Pretty much. My dad woulds leaves me in the punishments hole for days. Sometimes I thinks he forgots about me." He mumbled."Everydays I would does something bad and needs to be punished for it."

"Dood, you're the weakest guy I ever met. What's the worst you could do?" Pickles asked.

"Wells, one times I was carryings the rocks up this hill, and I slipped on the ice and alls the rocks fells out and knocked overs the woods I stacked up. I trieds to gets it back to how it was but my dad saw and mades me strip down so he coulds punish me."

"Dood... that's fucked up." Pickles said.

"Yeah, and thens I would be behinds on chores so I woulds be punished again."

"Damn, your parents sound like assholes. Bet you're glad you'll never have to see them again."

"What?! Ams never goings to see my family again?"

"Jah, I means, yous here with us now. We's never seens our families since we cames here."

"Probably for the best." Pickles said. "Sounds like you'd only be back in that hole again if you went home."

"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed. "Well, sees yas." He said, entering his new bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

A large boulder flew into the air, a strike of lightning easily sliced through the rock. Fire then surrounded the rock, crumbling it to dust.

"Sees Pickle, lightning ams faster than yous flames." Skwisgaar smirked.

"This isn't a race, Skwisgaar." Charles said. "You need to learn to control your powers, use it only when needed. But most important of all, you need to learn to work as a team."

"Pfft, working in teams ish for pussies." Murderface said.

"Yeah, I mean how can we work together? We fucking hate each other." Pickles said.

"Well then you need to learn to not hate each other."

"I'm fine with us hating each other." Nathan said.

"Enough talk, Nathan throw another boulder." Charles said. "Just Pickles this time."

Nathan grunted and picked up the large rock next to him, which was almost bigger than him.

Pickles opened the palm of his hand, fire shot out like a flamethrower, burning the rock.

"Morning!" Toki cheered, walking outside in the sunshine. 

"Afternoon." Charles said, folding his arms.

"Ur, sorries. I didn'ts get my alarm calls this mornings." He mumbled.

"It's alright." He said. "Just don't let it happen again."

"So, news guy, what's your power?" Skwisgaar asked.

"I..." Toki paused. 

"It's okay Toki, you're among friends here." Charles said.

"I kills everythings I touch." He mumbled. "I evens killeds the goil I loved by kissings her."

"Ha! What's a stupids moron. Can'ts evens kiss a girl." Skwisgaar laughed.

"Skwisgaar!" Charles snapped.

Toki clenched his fist and gritted his teeth together.

"Yous has been nothings but a giant dildo to me ever since I gots here!" Toki shouted. "Yous left me down a hole. Yous calls me names. And now yous even makings fun of me because of my ability. I didn'ts ask for this! I didn'ts want to hurt peoples!"

"Comes back to me whens I give a damn." He said, fake yawning.

Toki growled and ran over to Skwisgaar, jumping on his back.

The Swede cried out as he fell to the ground.

"TOKI NO!" Charles yelled.

Toki wrapped his hands around Skwisgaar's neck. He tried to beg him to stop, but a thick river of blood poured out of his mouth, gargling his words.

"Toki, stop! GET OFF HIM NOW!"

Charles's loud yell brought Toki back to reality. He slowly released his death grip from the blond's throat and slowly backed away.

"Whoa dood, you killed him." Pickles said.

"That... is fucking brutal." Nathan said. "Hey, you're pretty awesome new kid."

"Oh gods, what have I done?" Toki sobbed, covering his face.

Charles ran over to Skwisgaar and knelt down beside him. He placed one hand on his chest and other over his throat where he was strangled.

A white light shone under the palms of his hands. 

Skwisgaar took in a deep breath and choked as his eyes shot wide open.

"You're alright now." Charles said.

"What happened?" He coughed. "It felts like I ams dyings when Toki touched me."

"If he held on another second it would have been too late to bring you back." Charles said, standing from the floor. "You see this is why it's important to learn to control your emotions. You see Toki? You need to learn to -" Charles paused as he turned around, noticing Toki was no where in sight. "Urrr, where's Toki?"

"I don't know." Nathan shrugged.

"He was standing right next to you!"

"Well he must have ran off after you yelled at him."

"Oh God no. We need to find him."

"Fucks no!" Skwisgaar shouted. "That stupids dildo nearly killeds me."

"Well maybe if you were a little nicer to him, he wouldn't have attacked you."

"Oh, so yous defending hims now?"

"I'm just warning you not to piss him off again." Charles said. "Next time I might not be there."

**

Toki ran through the woods, tears streaming down his face. He ran as fast as he could until he reached a barbed wire fence. He looked down seeing a hole cut out at the bottom, just big enough for him to fit through. 

He knelt down on the floor and slipped under the sharp metal. 

He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to a rusty metal bench.

"I hates this." He mumbled. "I didn'ts mean to kills you." He sobbed. "I'm sorries."

The sound of a twig snapping from behind him caught his attention.

"Wh- who ams there?" He stuttered. "Hellos? Ams anyones there?"

Suddenly, a bright yellow flash jumped out of the bushes.

"Ka-ka-ka yeah baby!" A clown with bright pink hair cheered. 

He skidded on his knees landing right in front of Toki. 

"I'm Doctor Rockso, the rock and roll clown I do C... hey, what's with the ka-ka-ka tears? Don't you like ka-ka-ka clowns?"

Toki sniffed and dried his watering eyes.

"No, I- I loves clowns, I just... I'm tireds of hurting peoples." He sobbed.

The clown smirked and pulled out three different coloured balloons. A blue, a yellow and pink. He turned his back and blew up the balloons, the squeaking of the balloons would irritate most people, but Toki enjoyed the sound.

"Here." Doctor Rockso said, turning around and handing Toki a clown made from the balloons.

He smiled and giggled, taking the gift.

"That's the ka-ka-ka smile Doctor Rockso likes to see." He grinned.

"Thanks you." Toki sniffed, smiling even wider at the balloon clown. "My name's Toki."

"Well Toki, you look like you could use a ka-ka-ka friend." He said, holding his hand out.

Without thinking twice, Toki took the clown's hand and walked with him down the dark path.


	7. Chapter 7

Toki laughed, gripping on tighter to the metal bar of the carriage of the big wheel. 

"I's never been this highs up before." He smiled. "The world looks so small."

"Here, try some, ka-ka-ka- cotton candy." Dr Rockso said, handing Toki a big ball of pink fluff on a stick.

"Huh, what ams this?" He asked, taking a pinch of it and putting it in his mouth.

He instantly choked as the cotton candy melted on his tongue.

"I's never trieds anything likes that before." He coughed. "I wants more." He said, taking the stick and biting into the sugary floss.

"Haha, you haven't lived kid." Dr Rockso laughed. 

Suddenly, the ride came to a stop, allowing Toki and Rockso out of the carriage.

"So, do yous own this carnival?"

"No one owns the carnival, Toki. It's been abandoned for years, ka-ka-ka yeeeeeah! So Dr Rockso and his pals fixed it up and now... it's all ours."

"Wowee, I'd loves to owns my own circus with rides and clowns."

"Well.... maybe Dr Rockso could use a certain Toki's help in running this place."

Toki gasped. "You means it? Likes, I can lives here?"

"Ka-ka-ka yeah baby!" He cheered.

"Oh wowee, I just knows this ams where I belongs. Thanks you, Rockso!" He smiled, hugging his new friend. 

"Another play mate you brought home, Rockso?" A dark voice growled. 

"Ka-ka-ka uh oh." Rockso said.

Toki turned around seeing a tall man with brown curly hair with grey streaks. His left eye was pure white and his goatee had a grey stripe matching his hair.

"Hi, I'm Toki."

"Magnus, don't-"

"Shut up, Leonard!" The dark stranger snapped. "Haven't you got work to do?"

"It was nice knowing you, Toki." Dr Rockso mumbled, running to the other end of the fairground.

"So, you're the one I've been hearing so much about?" Magnus grinned, walking closer to Toki.

"Uh, yous heard of me?" He asked.

"When a stranger who can kill anything he touches comes near these parts, I make it my business to know all about them."

"Huh? Hows cans you know that? And I don'ts means to kills them. It's just when I touch their skin they's-"

"Relax, it's not a big secret. After all, you're staying at Mordhaus with the rest of the freaks. Everyone around here knows about them."

"Oh." Toki mumbled. 

"I can sense you're not happy with them." Magnus said. "And why would you? They'll only chew you up and spit you out like they did with me."

"W-what?" He stuttered. "You- yous were with them?"

"I was. Until I saw through their lies." He growled. "Charles said he wanted to help me. HA! He wanted to help me alright, help me to cage my powers until I lost all memory of them. He will do the same to you too Toki, he will make you think you are worthless and take control of your mind, until-"

"MAGNUS!"

"Huh, Raven?" Toki asked, turning towards her.

Her hood darkened her face only showing four bright red eyes.

"Ah, and the Devil's daughter returns." Magnus smiled. "Finally, learned you'll never be accepted anywhere else but here?"

"Don't you dare use your black magic on me you coward." She growled. 

Suddenly, a large black raven shaped shadow emerged from her body and flew over to Magnus, throwing him into the brick wall behind him. 

The shadow shrieked and flew back into Raven.

"Toki, come on. Charles is worried about you." She said, opening a portal.

"I don'ts wants to go back." Toki snapped.

"You don't want to stay here with that mind twisting creep either." Raven said, grabbing onto Toki's wrist and pulling him into the portal.

Magnus grunted as he stood up from the ground. He stared as the portal closed and gritted his teeth.

"You can't keep me trapped here forever, demon girl." He grumbled. "I will find a way to break this curse."


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hi, this is Abigail, when you hear the beep leave a message."_

"Uh, hi, uh, Abigail... it's... it's Nathan. We're... we're dating... uh I think. Look I urrh... I didn't mean to... to urr..."

"Just say 'sarray' you douchbag!" Pickles shouted.

Nathan growled and threw the phone on the floor, smashing the screen.

"There, how's that?!" He yelled.

"Why is it so hard for you to apologize to someone?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE AN APOLOGY PROBLEM!"

"You have a voice control problem too." Raven said entering the room. "Among other things"

"Raven-"

"I believe this one belongs to you." She said, pulling Toki into the room.

"Ams Charles reallies made at me for killings Skwisgaar?"

"He told us to tell you he's waiting for you in his office." Pickles said.

"Oh. I suppose I shoulds gets this over with." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Okey, I'll just leave you two alone." Pickles said, exiting the room.

"No wait you don't have to... So uh, Raven I-"

"Don't bother." She interrupted.

"No it's just-"

"We haven't spoken to each other since that night I caught you in bed with three other women."

"That wasn't may fault."

"You've been avoiding me ever since."

"Yeah well-"

"That was three years ago."

Finally, Nathan was silent. He sighed.

"I don't know what else to tell you." He mumbled.

"You don't have to tell me anything. I already know."

"You weren't suppose to come home for another night." Nathan said.

"So you thought you'd fuck three other woman at the same time while I was gone?"

"Well it did no harm before."

"You really haven't change a bit have you? I thought I could trust you. I thought you understood me. I guess I was wrong." She mumbled, opening a portal by her side.

"Raven wait-"

But she was already gone before he could finish his sentence.

**

Murderface stared at the empty beer bottle, picking at the lable.

"You know they say that's a sign of sexual frustration right?" A soft voice said.

"Huh?"

Murderface turned to see a short, slim girl with shoulder length dark green hair. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the dark bar.

"Hi, my name's Mysty."

"You- you're talking to me." Murderface stuttered.

"Well, who else would I be talking to?" She giggled. "I know what you're going through." She said, placing her hand on top of his.

"Whaaa-?"

"Come outside. I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She smiled, taking his hand and leading him outside.

"Uh... okay..." He said.

"It's not that hard to see in other people." Mysty said, taking Murderface down a dark alleyway. "And I've seen many. But it'll be interesting to see yours."

"Oh right! This ish awe-shome, I'm gonna get laid by a hot chick in an alleyway." He grinned.

"So, shall I go first or you?" Mysty asked.

"Urr..." Murderface paused.

"Aww you're shy. Here, let me go first." She smiled.

Suddenly, dark green scales spread across her skin. Her jaw dislocated and stretched open revealing her large sharp fangs. Her jet black fingernails grew longer with a deadly point at the end.

"You... you're..." Murderface was almost lost for words.

"You're not the only one with an alien symbiote using you as a host." Mysty's voice was darker and crackled. "Although I see you have a hard time controlling it. The trick is to show it who's boss. If you cage the symbiote it will get angry, and once it forces itself out of you, it will control you and then you will no longer exist. Go on, let me see you. The _real_ you."

Murderface took in a deep breath. He remembered the last time he unleashed his powers, the amount of deaths it caused, the amount of buildings he destroyed.

"Ah what the heck." He shrugged, brushing the thoughts aside.

A thick layer a black goo covered his body, just like Mysty his teeth grew longer and sharper. He let out a loud screech, remembering how painful it was to let the alien take over him.

"Perfect." Mysty grinned. "Come. Lets have some fun." She giggled, holding her hand out.


	9. Chapter 9

A light knock came at the door, Toki took stood outside feeling his heart rate increase by the second.

"Come in." Charles said.

Toki took in a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"You- yous wanted to sees me?" He asked.

"Toki!" Charles shouted in surprise. "Thank God you're ok, you've been gone for hours. Where have you been?"

"I... I gots lost." He mumbled, staring at the floor.

"Well you're back now, that's all that matters."

"Ams I goings to get arrested?"

"What for?"

"For kills-ing Skwisgaar."

"Oh Toki, Skwisgaar is fine. You did no harm. I was just worried about you. You took off so fast I didn't have a chance to explain everything."

"Explains? So... I didn'ts murder him?"

"Of course not." Charles said, trying to hold back a small laugh. "Just don't make a habit of letting your anger get the better of you. It's a lesson I've had to teach everyone else. I should probably explain what Mordhaus really is. You see, I've been trying for years to search for people with extraordinary abilities like yours. But I've never come across anyone like you before."

"You says you coulds help me controls it." Toki said.

"And I can, but it will take time. All powers are based around your emotions. Like Nathan's. His super strength is at his best when he's experiencing episodes of rage, but as you can see it has its consequences."

"But with me, I just kills people no matter what. I hates this!"

"While you have the ability to kill anyone you touch, I can bring the dead back to life. But it only works on certain occasions. If a person has been dead longer than a minute I can not do it. Our powers are both a blessing and a curse."

"Mines ams just a curse."

"It's been a long day, you need to sleep."

"Okey." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

"Er Sire." A Kloketeer said, entering the office.

"What is it 427?"

"You might want to take a look at channel 5."

**

_"This is Julie Madika, reporting live. It appears we are under attack by what I can only describe as... monsters!"_

"Oh dear God no." Charles mumbled, watching the two creatures ripping the street lamps out of the concrete and throwing them towards the civilians. "Oh William, not again."

"I have prepared the jet for you, sire." 427 said. "We should leave now if we are to get to them in time."

"Lets just focus on getting Murderface away from that other thing."

**

Toki walked passed a room hearing someone playing on the guitar. His eyes lit up hearing the most amazing sound he had ever heard.

He pushed the door open, seeing Skwisgaar standing on his bed paying faster and harder, Toki had never seen anything like it before. 

Suddenly, Skwisgaar stopped and looked over at Toki.

"That was... amazing." He smiled.

"Yous has no place here." The Swede spat. "Gets out."

"Skwisgaar, I-"

"I don'ts wants to hears your apogosex! Yous tries to killed me!"

"It was an accident."

"Accident ha! Yous has the touch of death. Yous stays away from me, or else."

Toki sighed and walked out Skwisgaar's bedroom.

"Don't take it personally, Toki." Pickles said. "If you makes you feel better, none of us here like you."

"Yous... yous don'ts like me?" He mumbled.

"We just don't feel safe around you."

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "And I don't like how you're hanging around with my ex girlfriend."

"Dood, you fucked 3 other sluts while you were still with her. Besides, I though you were trying to get back with Abigail."

"I'm keeping my options open. And no you can't have either of them if they don't want me." He snapped, walking into his bedroom and slamming the door.

"Wells you gots nothings to worry about, ams not staying long." Toki said, walking into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Not staying long huh?"

Toki jumped and turned around seeing Raven sitting on his bed.

"Hows did you gets in here?"

"I can create portals." She said. 

"Wells... what ams you doing here?"

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." She said, standing up. "I can sense your anger. I feel your sorrow. But the boys will warm up to you eventually."

"Whys did yous take me away from the circus. I likes it there."

"There's something you need to know."


End file.
